


Come down here for a second

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun pulling Velanna down for a kiss by the ring on her robes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come down here for a second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/gifts).



> All your prompts were great but this one was the best :)


End file.
